


Pressure Points

by justthehiddles



Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [5]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Smut, Wall Sex, cursing, mentions of leukemia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Charlie gets a paper cut, Adam reacts.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Pressure Points

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first summer after The Reluctants and is after Career Change.

Adam found Charlie dancing in the kitchen when he woke that evening. He never found scrubs attractive, but he admitted those ugly green pants looked fine hugging the curves of Charlie’s ass.

If only he could say the same for her choice in music.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I’m leaving my life in your hands  
People say I’m crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance

Charlie warbled the lyrics off key, in a tone akin to a dog whistle, and Adam tilted his head to the side at the sharp notes. He sidled up behind her, arms enveloping her. Charlie leaned back against his bare chest, her hair tickling his mouth.

“Evening, my love.” she hummed, swaying back and forth in his arms.

“Why do you insist on listening to this auto-tune garbage?” He kissed behind her ear. “Have I taught you nothing?”

Charlie chuckled, spinning in his embrace and wrapping her arms around his neck. She rose on her toes and kissed his lips in an exaggerated pucker. Adam hummed in contentment.

“Can’t I enjoy both? Liszt and Lizzo? Brahms and Bono?” she teased.

Adam rolled his eyes. Charlie never let go that one night in the afterglow on feeding and making love his offhand comment about Lizzo’s artistry. A thorn in his side.

“When will you let that go?”

“Quarter past hell freezing over.” Charlie returned her attention to the coffee she was making before being interrupted by Adam. “I have a shift at the hospital tonight.”

Adam’s shoulders slumped. He despised when Charlie worked nights, leaving him alone in the apartment with his thoughts. For someone who eschewed contact of any kind until about a year ago, he now abhorred the silence of his own solitude. Charlie sensed his mood shift.

“Will you be okay while I’m gone?”

She ran her hands up his chest. More times than she cared to say, Charlie would come home after a night shift to find Adam in the spare bedroom, lying prone on the bed, gripping an instrument or just staring into space. After a week of graveyards three months ago, she took bringing the .38 and wooden bullet with her in the Jaguar, locked in the glove box. Just in case.

Adam feigned a smile. A part of him hated how Charlie saw right through him and bore into the heart of a matter in an oh so subtle fashion. Never overbearing, but damn annoying. He couldn’t hide from her. Not that he wanted to.

“I’ll be fine. I have a piece I’m working on and that new book on strange metals arrived yesterday.” he half lied. All those things were true, but he didn’t intend on doing any of that.

“Also, you promised to go through that box I brought down from the second floor and the oven isn’t working. Again.” Charlie rattled off a honey do list.

“No.” Adam groaned, rebelling.

Charlie smirked, sipping her coffee from a mug that read “I Stab People For a Living”.

“I’ll wear that outfit you like.”

“The plaid skirt?” Adam’s eyebrows darted up.

“The plaid skirt and the sweater.” She pressed against him, fingers teasing the waist of his pants. His cock already pressing against her.

“Even the loafers and white socks?”

Charlie nodded. She rose on her toes and kissed him, slipping her tongue past his lips. He tasted of metal and dust.

“And no panties.” Charlie whispered. Adam groaned and fisted the back of her scrubs.

“You’re brutal.”

“I know your pressure points.” She pecked his lips again. “Love you, darling. Box and oven.”

She ducked under his arm, skimming her fingers across his groin, earning another groan. Charlie grabbed her tote, keys, and water bottle.

“I’m serious. I will check your work.” She scowled before walking out the door.

Adam scowled at the battered cardboard box in the corner of the living room. A thick layer of dust on the top. With a roll of the eyes and a grunt, he trudged off to find his headlamp and tools in the spare room.

-

Every muscle in Charlie’s body ached as she opened the front door to the basement apartment. She kicked off her shoes at the threshold and hung the keys on the hook she installed after missing a class when searching for them six months ago. Her canvas bag dropped heavily on the hardwood floor. She fished out the metal canister and popped it into the freezer.

Charlie had taken to collect her own blood regularly during slow times at the hospital. Clemency Hospital expected her to travel next month to a conference out of state and didn’t want Adam wanting, as he declined to travel with her. She counted out the canisters in the freezer and figured one more should tide Adam over, barring any serious injury.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to collapse in bed next to Adam, stripping down to nothing and curling into the comforting curve of his taut body. But the oven caught her attention out of the corner of her eye, and she spied the discarded tools on the kitchen floor.

“Honestly, he is trying to kill me.” she muttered, replacing the tools into the box and placing it on the kitchen table. Charlie opened the door to the oven and twisted the knob for the starter. She squealed as the flame caught, heating the inside.

“You scathing genius.” She turned off the oven and wandered to the bedroom, missing the untouched cardboard box in the corner.

-

Adam pulled Charlie against him, as he always did when she came home from a night shift. His nose wrinkled at the odor of nitrile gloves and disinfectant. It must have been a hard night for Charlie to skip a shower, knowing how he hated the smell of hospitals in her hair and on her skin.

“Hard day?” Adam groaned. He kneaded her shoulders, earning a moan as a reward.

“Three leukemia patients. All under the age of ten. And then a tox report on a suspicious death. She was twenty-three.” Her eyes fluttered shut in exhaustion as Adam worked out the knots. Not much fazed Charlie these days, but the young women and children always hit her hard.

“Sleep, my love.” Adam comforted, squeezing her tight. “Tomorrow will be better.”

“Hmmm.” Charlie hummed as she drifted to sleep, content in Adam’s arms.

-

Charlie woke early the next evening, muscles stiff from not moving all night. Her legs trapped by Adam’s, his thighs like a steel bear trap. She eschewed attempting to extract herself by hand and instead nibbled and licked a spot behind Adam’s left ear. In a near Pavlovian manner, Adam moaned and rolled onto his back, freeing Charlie’s legs. Charlie shuffled them clear and sat up to crack her back and neck, twisting in place. She wrapped Adam’s grey dressing gown around her and padded off to the kitchen for coffee and food.

She stopped in her tracks when she spied the cardboard box Adam was supposed to go through. The thick layer of dust intact on the top.

“Fucker.” Charlie hissed, turning her attention to the box. She grabbed one of Adam’s shirts, dropped on the floor rather than the hamper Charlie put in the bedroom, and wiped away the dust. “All men are the same alive or undead, ask them to do a simple chore, they balk but give them some tools and they are Bob Vila.”

Rather than do the sensible thing and grab a pair of scissors to open the box, Charlie ripped and picked at the ancient packing tape. As she slid her finger underneath the seam, the telltale pain of a cardboard cut rang through her index finger.

“SHIT!” she screamed into the still and quiet apartment.

She popped it into her mouth and sucked. The metallic taste of blood hit her tongue. The pain subsided while she turned to get a band-aid. She stuttered step spying Adam in the hallway entrance. He stared at her with a ravenous look. Charlie’s hand fell to her side. A drop of blood hit the faded Persian rug underneath her feet.

Without a word, Adam strutted towards her. His hand grabbed hers and popped her finger into his mouth. He sucked hard on the cut, drinking in her. Adam’s tongue swirled around Charlie’s finger and she arched toward him. Adam released her finger with a pop and Charlie gasped.

“Fuck me.” she hummed under her breath, standing there rooted by Adam, his cock already at half mast.

“Yes.” Adam responded, his eyes never leaving her.

He stepped towards her until her back hit the wall. Charlie wrapped her arms around Adam’s neck while he hooked her leg around his waist. His cock teased her folds as Adam pressed against her.

His fangs dragged along her neck and his lips kissed the scar in the crook of Charlie’s neck. A permanent souvenir of the early days of their relationship. Adam still fed there from time to time, when he was full of ennui and craved a more physical connection.

Charlie tugged Adam’s head up by the hair, Adam grunted along the way. Her lips crushed against his and she could taste the iron of her blood on his tongue.

“Please.” Charlie whined as she soaked along Adam’s shaft, which ran along her core, teasing and tempting.

With a hint of a smile, Adam scooped his pelvis and buried himself inside of Charlie.

“Yes!” she gasped, her head hitting the wall.

Adam snapped his hips against her, twisting against her. Charlie’s nails dug into Adam’s shoulders, breaking the skin as she clung for dear life. Adam grabbed her other leg, and she wrapped around him for leverage.

With each thrust, The wall shook as Charlie’s back hit. A framed Norman Rockwell print rattled before falling to the floor, glass shattering on the floor. Charlie ignored the mess as her coil tightened inside her.

“I’m cumming, Adam.” she pleaded. Adam rutted into her as she groaned and screamed. Her walls clenched him tight, and he spilled inside her.

Adam slowed and then stilled, still inside of Charlie, the mixture of her and him slicking her thighs. He pressed his hands against the wall and Charlie lowered her legs to the floor with care. Her brow glistened from exertion. Adam nudged his nose along her cheek.

“So…” Charlie started. “… that was unexpected.”

“Sorry.” Adam offered a rare apology.

“I’m not mad, Adam. Please don’t apologize. I will remember to avoid paper cuts from now on.” She stated.

“Only if you want your artwork to survive.” He smirked.

They both glared at the destroyed frame in the corner. Bits of glass scattered on the rug, the frame leaning sadly against the wall. Charlie’s print cut from the fall.

“Are you going to clean that up?” Charlie pressed Adam back away from the wall. Her eyes darted between Adam and the glass.

With his foot, Adam shoved the offending box in front of the mess, obscuring it from view.

“Done.” he commented and turned away to head back to the bedroom.

“Adam!” Charlie yelled, stomping after him. “That is not what I meant. You can’t just cover things up.”

“But I just did. Problem solved!” Adam threw his arms in the air, not bothering to turn around. He so loved getting Charlie riled up.

“We’re not done here!” Charlie huffed off to the bedroom, gearing herself up for another discussion why picking up messes is important, knowing full well Adam does it on purpose.

She didn’t care, she loved how he let her prattle on about mundane things, such as coffee grounds do not go down the garbage disposal and not to shove broken guitar strings in between couch cushions or worse dropped on the floor where Charlie impaled her foot.

Adam would capitulate, pulling her onto his chest and smoothing her curls with his hands and kissing her nose, agreeing to whatever ridiculous rule she cooked up. Charlie knew he would ignore it and Adam knew she would insist on a new rule to “fix” the problem.

“Adam! Come back and clean this up!” She stomped.

“No.” Adam commented with a smirk.


End file.
